


Can't swim?

by CinnamnRoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata cant swim, I literally just made this up, Kissing, M/M, Pool party yay, bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamnRoll/pseuds/CinnamnRoll
Summary: The one where Karasuno is invited to Oikawa's Pool party and Noya later finds out Hinata can't swim.





	

Hinata grip tightened as he held on his envelope, he let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding , watching his teammate's face lit up with excitement as they received their invitation, except Tsukishima who glanced at it once and muttered "lame," without thinking twice. Kageyama was the last to receive his envelope , which looked like Oikawa didn't care to take the time to do his. 

"A pool party, huh? Sweet!" Noya exclaimed as he teared open the envelope in the wrong way, his sudden outburst catching everyone's attention ,especially Hinata who was trying to make up an excuse why he couldn't make it. "Pool party?" Hinata blurted out like he didn't know , but he had bumped into Oikawa and Iwaizumi awhile back and he said something about a pool party which Hinata wasn't invited because Oikawa decided not to before he got hit in the head by Iwaizumi who apologized. 

He had crossed his fingers that day hoping to not get invited and avoid the humiliation that came after they found out his fear towards water, not counting the fact he couldn't swim. "Remember when we used to go to the pool when we were younger , tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked , a smile on his freckled face as he glanced at the blonde middle blocker as he adjusted his glasses.

"Was he still rude when he was younger?"Tanaka asked earning a scowl from Tsukishima. The freckled boy shook his head as his eyes glanced back at his envelope. " He used to be happier."

"Tsukishima and happy used in a sentence? That's like not even possible." Kageyama muttered his thin fingers running along the edge of the envelope. "Shut up ,king." Tsukishima growled , glaring at the raven-haired setter before looking away when he noticed Daichi glancing at both at them. Hinata gulped down the knot in his throat as the gym grew louder as his teammates talked , the noise drilling a hole in his head which didn't go away. Noya glanced at Hinata who seemed to be a little down , before making his way towards the ginger , holding his envelop in his lips as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Hinata got startled abit when he felt a slap on his back and immediately turned around to see who it was only to see nobody. He turned around again and jumped back when his eyes met Noya's who was , suddenly, standing in front of him. 

"You always fall for that , shouyou." The libero said with a soft smile. "Is something wrong?" Noya said scanning Hinata's face. 

"H-huh? No! I'm totally f-fine!" Hinata blurted out nervously , waving his hands in front of him to demonstrate. Noya arched up an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't tell me you don't know how to swim?" Noya asked twirling the envelope in his hands , taunting Hinata. 

"Why would you say that ? Of course I d-do." Hinata scoffed looking away, his fingers playing around with his envelope. "I was kidding. Besides I think oikawa invited a bunch of other teams, and that means were probably going to play volleyball in the pool." Noya said before glancing at Daichi who said practice was over. "Is that even a thing?" Hinata said fascinated by the idea of playing volleyball in a pool before realizing that if he can't swim how does he expect himself to play volleyball. 

"Totally , I just hope the pool isn't that deep or we'll be benched the whole time."Noya teased walking over to the locker room. " Im probably not going. "Hinata mumbled opening the door to the locker room before heading in. " Come on , shouyou. Loosen up and have some fun! Whatever you're going to do can definitely wait. "Noya said changing into clean clothes. Hinata sighed , he felt his stomach drop horribly as flashbacks of when he was smaller and almost drowned flashed through his mind. " Hinata! Are you going? We're going to ask for a bus on our way back."Suga said glancing at hinata who's throat tightened up. 

"Yea I'm going." Hinata said his voice cracking , receiving a nod from Suga before the third year proceeded to ask the second years. 

 

********************************************

 

"Are you sure you want to go Shouyou? You never liked pool parties. " Hinata's mother asked setting down a plate in front of hinata before walking over natsu and doing the same. "Uh.. Well that was a long time ago mom.. Besides it's going to be fun.." Hinata muttered placing his hands on his lap as he glared at his food. "When is this going to take place?" His mother asked crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter. "Tomorrow.." Hinata muttered glancing at his mom before grabbing the chopsticks. "Can I go?" Natsu asked their mother while pouting. "Hinata can barely take care of himself so that's a no." His mother said smiling at natsu who pouted. 

"We have this week off so It won't affect my grades.." Hinata added , shoving a piece of meat inside his mouth. "Whatever but if something happens to you , you have yourself to blame." She said. 

Hinata coughed , almost chocking with his food when his mom let him go to the pool party. 

 

********************************************

 

Hinata tightened the grip around the envelope as he stood in front of the address the invitation said the party would take place. His breathing grew uneven as the public bus went out of sight , he gulped down nothing but fear. The sound of people yelling and laughing filled the air as he approached the door. His hand wrapped around the handle before he opened it up and made his way to the changing rooms  , making sure no one spot him. Once inside the stall , he looked in his gym bag and pulled out his swimsuit, which were some shorts. He sighed as he took his clothes off and put on his shorts and his volleyball jacket which read 'Karasuno Highschool' 

He shoved in the clothes he was just wearing into the gym bag and slowly made his way out of the stall. He turned a corner and spotted his teammates in the pool, tossing around a heavy inflatable volleyball around. His heart began beating faster as he glanced at the oddly huge swimming pool , and almost had a heart attack when Lev screamed his name , calling him to join them and hinata stiffened. "Shut up , Lev. " Kenma said glaring at Lev who had no trouble walking around the pool while the setter had to hold on to the edge if he wanted to go to the deeper side. The ginger ,hesitantly, made his way to the pool , shoving his hands into the pockets in his jacket. Kenma was being forced to play by kuroo who kept on tossing the ball over the setter's back where the deep end was and telling Kenma to get it.

Kuroo glanced to where Lev was shouting to , as he tossed the volleyball ,"Karasuno's number 10 is here."Kuroo told Kenma as he tossed the volleyball to him. "Huh?" Kenma  blurted out , looking around for shouyou , forgetting about the volleyball which fell on his head before bouncing into deep end. "I'm not getting that." Kenma said to Kuroo as he made his way near the edge where he could easily walk. 

"I thought you hated swimming." Kenma muttered placing his arms on the edge as if he was going to put his head down. "I do." Hinata said sitting down, putting his bare feet in the cold water , sending shivers all over his body with the contact. "You're probably the only person I told I couldn't swim." Hinata added swinging his feet in the water which splashed on to Kenma making Hinata laugh. "I have a hard time swimming anyways.." Kenma said glancing behind him when he heard shouts. 

"Who invited tobio-chan?" Oikawa shrieked ,grabbing the few people's attention. Iwaizumi sighed and stopped cutting fruits in the cooking area and made his way towards Oikawa, wiping off the stickiness with a napkin. "Its too early to start fighting , shittykawa." Iwaizumi said smacking Oikawa in the head who responded with a whimper as he rubbed his head. "Mean , Iwa-chan." Oikawa said looking at Iwaizumi as fake tears formed in his eyes. 

"What kind of grudge does Oikawa have against Your setter?" Kenma asked looking at Hinata again. "No idea, but he hates him. Or something like that." Hinata said gazing at the water as it glimmered underneath the sun, the sunlight caressing Hinata's pale skin. "Oh.." Kenma muttered glancing away. "Anyways what are you doing here , kenma?" Hinata asked , the sun getting hotter making it unpleasant to wear his jacket. "Kuroo forced me. " Kenma said as he made his way out of the pool , hinata stared at him as he did so. 

"Kenma where you going?" Kuroo asked as he tried tossing the ball towards Lev and Yaku only to have Lev bump into the libero. "I'm going to get something to eat with shouyou. " Kenma muttered making his way towards Iwaizumi who was setting up the fruits while Hinata followed. "Ya-hoo ! Chibi-chan! I didn't think you'd show up." Oikawa said as he noticed the pair while he tried helping Iwaizumi cut fruit which he failed horribly. Hinata smiled softly as he glanced at kenma who made his way back to get his towel and console before coming back. "You're not going to get in the pool, Hinata?" Iwaizumi asked as he cut into a watermelon. 

Hinata shook his head, "It's too cold for me." He lied taking a seat in the stool which he had trouble getting on. "Or you just can't swim?" Oikawa teased leaning towards them in the counter , placing a hand underneath his chin while the other played around with the straws. Hinata tensed up and he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "That's something you shouldn't worry about." Kenma said glancing up from his console as he took his seat next to Hinata. Oikawa stuck up his nose and looked the other way , annoyed with Kenma's attitude. "Did you guys want anything?" Iwaizumi asked glaring at Oikawa before softening his face and turning to look at the boys. 

"Uh.. Fruit?" Hinata said tapping his fingers on the counter before he saw a cup of fruit being placed in front of him. He said his thanks and returned to the pool area with the cup in his hand. "Learn how to mind your business idiot!" Iwaizumi snarled at Oikawa who looked away , throwing a mini tantrum.

"There's more people now.." Kenma said as his eyes scanned the area. "The glasses kid actually showed up." He added as they tried finding a spot to sit. "That's a surprise." Hinata mumbled poking his fork into the fruit before someone bumped shoulders with him. "Sorr- Oh hey Hinata. A few people told me you weren't gonna make it." Suga said with a small smile , Daichi following far behind him since the stalls were all used up. "Who told you that?" Hinata said darting his eyes to his cup again , poking the fruit nervously. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy you could make it." Sugawara said before glancing behind him,"Could you be any slower , daichi?"Suga teased before Daichi caught up and they headed to the pool. 

"Are they a couple?" Kenma asked as they made their way near a small table underneath the shade which was near the pool. "I never really thought of that." Hinata said as he munched down on a piece of watermelon. Faint music was heard , and a bunch of people started to show up making Hinata panic. "As long as you stay away from the water you'll be fine, shouyou." Kenma said as he finished his fruit cup. 

"Hey Kenma! Come play with us!" Kuroo yelled , waving his hand for him to come over. Kenma sighed,"I'll talk to you later , shouyou."Kenma said placing his console near his towel before slowy making his way to the pool. "Akaashiiii come on let's playyy." Bokuto insisted , as he tugged on Akaashi's arm making the setter sigh. Hinata glanced around as different people from different teams were eager to play. Kageyama who had been using a spare volleyball noticed the commotion and made his way to the pool. Kuroo and Oikawa were chosen to be captains , and after a game of paper scissors rock which Oikawa won and chose Iwaizumi as his first choice , while kuroo chose Kenma . This went on and on before they had their teams. Lev, kageyama , Iwaizumi, daichi , akaashi were in Oikawa's team while Sugawara, Kenma, Yaku, Bokuto, Tsukishima were in Kuroo's team. 

Yamaguchi decided he didn't want to play so instead he sat in the edge of the deep side and watched as they set up. The freckled boy noticed Hinata and called him over , Hinata hesitantly made his way to the pinch server who had a huge smile on his face. "How did you make Tsukishima come?" Hinata asked as he sat down Indian style a few spaces away from him, not wanting to get wet."I have no idea. " Yamaguchi said as his eyes landed on the blonde blocker who wasn't fond of being with both Bokuto and Kuroo. Hinata's mouth formed a small 'O' as he glanced at the water. The heat calmed down a bit as the game began. They looked like they were having a hard time moving around the water, making them make a bunch of mistakes. 

"Let's see how good you play in water , tobio-chan." Oikawa said sending Kageyama a smirk. "Why aren't you playing?" Yamaguchi asks swinging his feet in the water. "I'm pretty tired." Hinata lied as he looked away making the freckled boy go quiet. After a few minutes the both teams stopped playing and did a few passes while a few got out the pool. A few more people arrived and a few of them were from Karasuno and the party seemed to get louder. A yell was heard followed by a splash of water and laughter. Oikawa's head bobbed up from the water as he gasped for air. "THAT'S SO RUDE , IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa shrieked struggling to make his way out of the pool. Iwaizumi laughed as the brunette blindy made his way into Iwaizumi's arms, water dripping out of his now messed up hair. 

Another splash of water was heard , followed by Kuroo howling in laughter while holding his sides. He had pushed Bokuto into the water when he was talking to the younger setter and his wrist tightened around Akaashi sending them both to the water with a huge splash. "Bro that's rude!" Bokuto yelled making Akaashi regret ever coming here. 

Hinata backed up away from the pool in horror someone might throw him in. He stood up only to bump into someone and before he could react , strong hands wrapped around his waist, the person's icy breath sending shivers down his whole body.

"Wait Nishinoya! Shouyou can't-"Kenma's voice yelled from across the pool but was interrupted when a gasp escaped Hinata's lips as he felt himself being thrown in the water. He trashed around , as he tried to hold his breath as long as possible , anxiously trying to reach the surface. He felt the flow of water surrounding him , suffocating him as the water clawed it's way into Hinata's lungs , his body losing it's strength before he felt a splash above him , and a pair of arms wrapping around him as they swam to the surface. 

" Shit , I didn't kno-"Nishinoya said hovering over a pale Hinata who didn't seem to respond to anything. Kenma's eyes stared at Hinata in fear his body unable to move. When Nishinoya was about to give him mouth to mouth , Hinata started coughing up water. A little crowd surrounded the ginger , each wearing the same worried expression. "Shouyou you alright?" Noya asked handing him a hand which Hinata took. "What happened?" Hinata asked looking around , his mind not processing what happened. "What do you mean what happened dumbass hinata?" Kageyama growled glaring at the ginger. "You almost drowned stupid." Tsukishima said. "I thought I told you to stay away from the water , shouyou." Kenma muttered looking at the ground. Hinata's face burned with embarrassment. 

"I.. I gotta go.." Hinata blurted out running away from the crowd and towards his gym bag , making his way out. "Shouyou , wait!" Noya said glancing at everyone but they lowered his gaze so he ran out following Hinata. 

 

"Shouyou?" Noya asked once he got out , glancing around for Hinata. "Look I'm sorry I didn't know you couldn-"

"Its fine.." Hinata interrupted , sitting down near the bushes while he hugged his knees. Noya made his way towards the voice to find Hinata sitting quietly. 

"I really didn't mean it , I just thought you looked alone and since everyone was doing it , I sorta just acted without thinking-"

"Oh so by embarrassing me in front of everyone you thought I would have fun when my lungs filled with water?!" Hinata sobbed staring at Noya who stayed quiet. "And that's why I'm apologizing shouyo-"

"I already said it's Fine!" Hinata cried out glaring at the libero who took a step back. Noya sighed and sat down next to the ginger who looked the other way. "I admit it was a dick move to throw you into the pool without you knowing. " Noya said looking up at the sky,"I don't care if you don't accept my apology cause I wouldn't either but, "Noya paused making hinata look at him ," I can teach you how to swim if you want."Noya said giving hinata a smile.

"Whatever." Hinata sniffed standing up ,"It's embarrassing going back in there especially after they all know I can't swim."Hinata said grabbing his gym bag. "Um.. Thanks.." Hinata said as he grippded the door handle. "Hm?"

"For saving me you know." Hinata muttered quietly looking at the ground , his face bright red. "Awe Shouyou , are you blushing?" Noya teased making his way towards the door. "S-shut up." Hinata stuttered opening the door and slamming it before opening it again and apologizing. 

 

********************************************

 

"I don't want to go in." Hinata said clutching his towel as if it was his only salvation. "Come on Shouyou it's the only time were going to have the pool for ourselves. It won't be long before everyone finishes eating and gets back into the pool." Noya said swimming around the deep end with no problem. "I'm going to drown." Hinata said not making any effort to move. Noya sighed and made his way towards Hinata who started whining. "Come on , Hinata. Its going to be hard to see in the night."Noya said wrapping his hands around Hinata's wrists and pulling him to the pool. " Lets start in the Kiddie pool first."Hinata suggested , trying not to move. 

"Shouyou." Noya said looking at the ginger in the eye. "Alright alright." Hinata said taking off his somewhat dry jacket and made their way to the deep end , noya jumped in first as he let go of Hinata's wrists. Hinata made his way to the ladder , hesitantly making his way down. He let go of the railing and immediately went under the water , he moved his feet trying to find the floor but he couldn't reach it. Noya pulled him up and made him hold on to the edge before he could let go. 

"Okay let go." Noya said , the gel in his hair no longer able to sustain it's usual spiky appearance. "H-huh? What?!" Hinata yelped holding on the edge. "Let go, shouyou." Noya laughed making Hinata blush. "Isn't it to early?" Hinata said making up excuses. "Trust me." Noya said and hinata slowly let go of the edge , his entire body was swallowed by the water. He opened his eyes underwater to see Noya looking at him back before grabbing his wrists and pulling him up. 

Noya tightened his grip around Hinata's wrists as the younger boy struggled to stay above surface. "Don't move so much stupid." Nishinoya said making Hinata confused ,"If I don't move , I'll go underwater."Shouyou said glancing to his feet underwater. "I'm going to let go."

"Why? Don't-" Hinata stopped talking when noya let go , a look of concern spread across his pale face as he struggled to stay above surface. He felt a pair of hands being placed on his waist which helped him balance. "I'm still here , shouyou." Noya said his hands shifting in Hinata's waist, trying to get a good grip. "Okay try moving." Hinata did as he was told , his legs rubbing against noya as Hinata tried moving. The sudden touch made Noya blush but the libero shook it off. "Okay now spread your legs out behind you." Hinata struggled to follow instructions , and noya grabbed Hinata's hands and started swimming backwards. Hinata got the hang of it quickly , and noya loosened his grip. The sky started getting darker making it harder for both of them to see. "You're getting it!" Noya said giving him a soft smile before letting go. Hinata got the hang of it before he lost control and began sinking again. Noya dived underwater the lack of sunlight making it hard to see. He felt Hinata's knee rub against his stomach before his arms around the libero as he swam up to the surface. "You almost got it.." Noya said wrapping his arms around the younger boy who took deep breaths. "Hey you oka-"Noya noticed the younger boy's blushing face which made him blush as well. Hinata slightly turned to face him , his skin rubbing against Noya's who immediately made his face blush a crimson red. 

" Shouyou?"Nishinoya asked running his hand through Hinata's soft hair. The younger boy struggled to move , catching Noya by surprise when he placed a sloppy kiss on the libero's lips , making his face burn up. Hinata's skin against his own made him go crazy , sending shivers down his spine whenever Hinata moved. It was a slow , passionate kiss that soon turned aggresive the younger boy jerking underneath his touch craving of more of it. They pulled away , breathless before Noya smiled. "You're so weird sometimes , shouyou." He said laughing making the younger boy blush. "Shut up!" Hinata said trying to hold on to the edge when Noya let go accidentally. 

"Hey you two! Are you going to eat?" Oikawa asked tapping his foot impatiently making the pair climb out of pool. 

 

"I wonder what they were doing ." Kenma said , his eyes glued on his console making Kuroo laugh.

"You're so clueless, kenma."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far , I'm guessing you enjoyed it? Critism is well appreciated so leave your thoughts in the comments


End file.
